Hogwarts Heir
by charmedfun
Summary: AU Harry finds out somethings that not even Dumbledore knows. This story has nothing to do with A CHARMED PAST
1. One crazy dream

This story has nothing to do with A Charmed Past, my first story.

Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

{_Harry's dream_}

* * *

Chapter 1: One Crazy Dream

{_A woman, in navy-blue robes, was running down the hallway; she was yelling, "Godric, Godric. Where are you?"_

_"In here, Rowena." A man's voice answered._

_Rowena cane in to the room where Godric was and asked, "Do you know where Emma is?"_

_"She's with Nick, why?" Godric asked._

_"Helga and Salazar are looking for her." Rowena answered._

_"GODRIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" A man's voice asked._

_"IN HERE!" Godric answered._

_A man, in green and sliver robes, and a woman, in lite yellow robes, came into the room that Godric and Rowena where in. "We have a problem." He said._

_"What's wrong, Salazar?" Godric asked_

_"My brother just owled me and he wants me to join him." Salazar said._

_"No." Rowena said._

_"Does he want Sam to join, too?" Helga asked._

_"No because my brother doesn't even know I'm married let done have children." Salazar said._

_"What are you going to do?" Godric asked._

_"I'm going to turn him down yet another time." Salazar said._

_"Godric, do you know were Emma is?" Helga asked._

_"She's with Nick." Godric said. "Why?"_

_"No reason." Salazar said with a small smile._

_FLASH (scene change)_

_"Sebastian, I will never join you." Salazar said to his twin while fighting him._

_"But we could be such a great team." Sebastian said._

_"No. My team are my friends." Salazar said._

_Salazar and Sebastian fought well but Salazar ended the fight by casting the killing curse on his brother. After he did that, he blacked out._

_FLASH (scene change)_

_"Salazar, you're awake." Helga said softly._

_"Helga," Salazar said groggy as he sat up. "What happened?"_

_"You won. Your brother is gone for good. But he, like you, has as heir and one day his heir and your heir will fight again." Helga said softly._

_"Our heir." Salazar said._

_"What!?!" Helga asked._

_"My brother's heir will have to face the heir of the founders." Salazar answered._

_Helga smiled; she knew Salazar was talking about, Emma and Nick. Emma was the youngest of their children and Nick was Godric and Rowena's son._

_FLASH (scene change)_

_Emma and Nick were married a year later, when Salazar was strong enough. So were Sam (Salazar and Helga's oldest child) and Lora (a muggle-born witch)_

_Nick changed his last name to Potter…_}

* * *

Harry woke up, this was the first time he heard names and was shocked at what he found out.

* * *

I'm making this story out that Harry is the heir of the founders of the school through his mother (Sam or Salazar and Helga) and father (Nick or Godric and Rowena). Tom Riddle is the heir of Sebastian Slytherin 


	2. Another crazy dream

Chapter 2: Another Crazy Dream

Harry was awaken by a dream that he's been having for a least a mouth now. But the dreams were like a grouping of events leading up to death of who he thought was Salazar Slytherin. But he was wrong. Sebastian Slytherin must have been the real dark lord at the time, and someone must have messed up on writing the truth. 'But what is the last name Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff change their children's last name to?'

He looked at the clock and it read 7:00 am. He know he would have to get up soon to make breakfast for the Dursleys.

"Boy, get up now" a woman said.

"I'm coming, Aunt Petunia."

Harry got up and went downstairs and started cooking for the Dursleys. After everything was put on the table he was able to sit down.

"Boy, Marge is coming." Uncle Vernon said.

Harry almost let out a groan but held it in.

"And my father is also coming." Aunt Petunia said.

"I'm finally going to meet grandfather?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Dudley, you will" Aunt Petunia said.

Harry didn't know he had another relative alive. So he too was looking forward to meeting him. "When are they coming?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, till the end of the summer." Uncle Vernon said smugly.

'He knows something.' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Harry was given a list of chores to do before Grandfather and Aunt Marge come. The chores where easy but he was dreading Aunt Marge coming. 

After he was done with the chores, he went upstairs to lay down. But before he fell he started thinking about his freinds, Sirius, the Weasleys and Hermione.

_

* * *

"Hello, Harry." a voice said._

_"Hello? Who are you?" Harry replied._

_"I am Godric Gryffindor and the people behind me are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. You are the heir to all of us." Godric Gryffindor said._

_"But how?" Harry asked._

_"Though the Potter line you are the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Though the Evens line you are the heir of Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Godric replied._

_"That's impossible, my mum was a muggle-born witch." Harry said._

_"No she wasn't. Both of her parents are magical. Your grandparents left school before Tom Riddle did, acutely they left one year before him." Salazar said._

_"But why is Voldemort the heir of Slytherin, too?" Harry asked._

_"He isn't my heir; he's my twin brother's heir." Salazar replied._

_"We are going to give you some gifts that are for our rightful heir." Rowena said._

_"I give you the gift to speak to any animal of light." Godric said as he stepped forward, put his hand over Harry's forehead; a soft red glow appeared from his hand; then he stepped back to let Rowena go._

_"I give you the gift of knowledge" Rowena said as she stepped forward, put her hand over Harry's forehead; a soft blue glow appeared from her hand; then she stepped back to let Salazar go._

_"I give you the ability to convince dark animals to become light." Salazar said as he stepped forward, put his hand over Harry's forehead; a soft green glow appeared from his hand; then he stepped back to let Helga go._

_"And I give you the gift of love and loyalty." Helga said as she stepped forward, put her hand over Harry's forehead; a soft yellow glow appeared from her hand; then she stepped back._

_"With these new powere, you will be able to defeat Voldemort." Godric said. "You need to get my sword from Dumbledore."_

_"What for?" Harry asked._

_"It can help you to physically kill Voldemort just incase he can't be killed by the killing curse." Godric answered back._

_"I have almost forgot, Harry. I' m a true seer unlike Professor Trelawney, your teacher. I wish to pass to you the ability to see the future and I give you the very best crystal ball that was ever made." Rowena said._

_"I give you my favorite collection of books. They will help you to speak better parseltounge and learn charms in parseltounge." Salazar said._

_"My turn," Helga interupted, "I give you a pendent that is a true teller of loyalty. It will glow sliver if they are disloyal and glow gold if they are loyal."_

_"Harry, do you have the map your father and his friends made?" Godric asked._

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"The next time you open it you will find more info on it. The school will tell it what wasn't found by your father and his friends." Helga said._

_"You can use it to find the hidden library; that has filled its self with the newer books over the past 1000 years, so you can read things that has been lost." Rowena said._

_"And it can show you where to find the hidden training rooms." Godric said._

_"The Chamber of Secrets can be fixed and you can use it to train people that are in the DA. Yes, we know about Dumbledore's Army." Salazar said. "Harry, all of thes things will help you on your journey."_

_

* * *

_

Harry awoke with a jolt. 'My god, was that true?' He couldn't tell. He got up and took the pendent downstairs. It glowed sliver when it saw Dudley; but Dudley didn't see it.

"Well, I know that works," Harry said, chuckling to himself as he walked back up the stairs to go figure out his other powers.

Then, he fell down in pain, but he knew that he wasn't having a vision. 'What's going on' he asked himself. Then he realized, the only people who could answer that were tucked away in his dreams.

Everything blacked out for Harry.


	3. Meeting Grandfather

Chapter 3: Meet Grandfather

"What's going on?" Harry asked the founders.

"We forgot to tell you; your body is growing so it can hold all the power you've been given." Godric said.

"Ok"

* * *

"Wake up, boy, now" Aunt Petunia said, "Their here…" Then she paled, "W-w-what h-happened?"

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I think that I'm seeing a ghost." Aunt Petunia said as she helped him up. "Go to the bathroom and clean up; then came downstairs and make dinner." [1]

"Ok, Aunt Petunia." Harry said. He walked into the bathroom and started to wonder if he was looking in the Mirror of Erised because he thought he was looking at his father. Now he knew why Aunt Petunia looked like she saw a ghost.

He when downstairs to cook dinner and brace himself for the worst.

* * *

the bell rings

"Boy, get the door!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes, sir." Harry said as he went to the door and opened it. Marge Dursley and her dog, Ripper; and a man with green eyes and graying red hair, holding a gray and black tabby cat, where standing in the doorway.

The man let the tabby cat down and it ran to Harry because Ripper started barking at it; Harry picked it up to protect it.

"Hello, Marge. Hello, Mr. Evans." Uncle Vernon said.

"Hello, daddy." Aunt Petunia said as she came forward and hugged her father.

"Hello, my daughter." Grandfather said as he hugged his daughter.

Marge sees Harry and asks, "You're still here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied.

"You know, you're so lucky that you were dropped on their doorstep. If you were put on mine, off to the orphanage you'd go!" Marge said.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied.

"If you did that, my wife and her boss would be very angry. So angry, in fact, that there might just be consequences." Grandfather said.

"What are you talking about? Mother hasn't been alive since I was 5 years old. Do you feel ill, daddy?" Aunt Petunia asked all at once.

"She works for 'Felix'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, in fact you know her quite well." Grandfather answered.

"I'm hungry, lets eat," Marge said, rudely interrupting.

"Yes let's." Grandfather. Then in a lower voice heard only be Harry, he said, "I'll talk to you again later."

Harry just barely made it though dinner. He thought heavily on what he would ask Grandfather about and what answers the night might bring.

"Harry, I'll meet you up in your room soon." Grandfather said. "Can you take my cat with you?"

Harry quite confused, did what Grandfather asked him to do.

"Why do you even talk to the boy. Do you know he's nothing but trouble!" Marge said.

"The only trouble he gets in is being on the wanted list of one very bad person." Grandfather said.

"But Dudley…" Marge stated to say.

But Grandfather cut-in, "Did not lose his parents to evil when he was one. Did not face his parents' killer not once, not twice, not three times, not four times, but five times; including when he was one. Did not face the person who betrayed his parents. Did not lose his father figure to evil either. And does not put his life in danger for others."

"Well at least Vernon has a job and is not a drunk." Marge said.

"No. Both James and Lily were not drunk when they died or at any other time, and before they went into hiding; James was a police officer and Lily was the defense teacher at the school she went to."

"At least my brother and sister-in-law didn't get themselves killed." Marge said smugly.

"No. James and Lily died to protect Harry. And the whole reason why evil is after Harry now is because he's done something other haven't seceded in…"

"And what's that" Marge said interrupting.

"Living."

"He's back?!?" Petunia asked as she paled. Then turned to Dudley, "Go to your room. NOW."

"But…" Dudley started to say.

"Dudley, please go upstairs for a while." Grandfather said interrupting.

"Yes, Granddad." Dudley said. Then he left the room.

"Yes, my daughter, he's back." Grandfather said.

"And why is that important?" Marge asked.

"Tom Riddle, the man who killed James and Lily, is back and has put Harry high on the list of the people that he wants to kill in person." Grandfather answered back.

"And how do you know this, daddy?" Petunia asked.

"Your mother." He answered.

"But..." Petunia started to say.

"She work at the school that Lily and James went to and where Harry is going to now." Grandfather said interrupting.

"First off, you said that the Potters were murdered. I was told they where killed in a car crash. And I was told he goes to a school for criminals. Are you trying to tell me that my brother is a liar?" Marge asked.

"What? I know for a fact that they were murdered. Harry goes to the best school ever created. He goes to the school that was created by his ancestors. And you know what, he just learned the truth sometime ago." Grandfather answered back, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Sir, why do you defend him?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Vernon, do you what to find yourself the same way your sister was almost three years ago. Because the lies you have told have just about put me over the top!" He said as he mover his hand for something in his pants pocket.

"You don't know how much trouble he gets into..." Uncle Vernon started to say.

"I bet he and his friends get into the same amount of trouble that his father and friends got into but for different reasons." Grandfather said interrupting.

"Different reasons?!?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Harry gets in trouble for doing things that he things that he thinks is right and ends up defending the school and the students with in it." Grandfather said. "James and his friends got in trouble for pulling pranks when they were in school. Now if you excuse me, I would like to talk to Harry."

* * *

UPSTAIRS

"You know their talking about you and no one is defending you." Dudley said.

"Go away."

"He doesn't..." All of a sudden his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

"Dudley." A voice said.

Dudley turned and saw Grandfather standing behind him with a wand out.

Harry peeked out of his room and saw one very fat pig running around squealing.

"Oink, oink, oink" The pig said.

"Oh, gosh!" Harry said stunted. "Is that Dudley?"

"What is going on up here..." Aunt Petunia started to say as she came up the stairs but stop short when she saw the pig. "Boy, what did you do?!?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, boy." Aunt Petunia said

"Petunia, I accidentally did it." Grandfather said.

"WHAT?!?" Harry and Aunt Petunia exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll change him back." Grandfather said, and with a wave of his wand Dudley was back to normal. Dudley was shaking.

"Come, Harry," he said, "we need to talk."

* * *

[1] Harry looks more like James now with all of his new power.


	4. Surprise!

Sweet-single: Very good guess!

Athena kitty: Petunia is very shocked that Harry is now about 6 feet tall because he was so small. Yes, he will find more about his grandfather and the tabby cat is important to Grandfather's past. Marge and Vernon aren't going to be in this story any longer.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise 

"Okay, Grandfather, you have to tell me; 1.Who's the cat and why is it important?, 2.Why didn't I know that you were magical?, and 3.Why didn't I get to live with you?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter!" the gray and black striped tabby cat said as it turned into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" Harry said startled , "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason he's here." She said as she pointed to Grandfather. Then she muttered, "I'm going against Dumbledore's wishes and telling you something not even know."

"What's that?" Harry asked. He heard her mutter.

"She's my wife, your grandmother." Grandfather said.

Harry was speechless.

"Lost in words, Harry?" Minerva asked smiling.

"What?!? I've know you for 5 years. How could you not tell me?"

"I couldn't tell anyone the truth, no one knew your grandfather was alive, or that I was married to him."

"Harry, I'm going to take you away from here to protect you." Grandfather said.

"Harry, I don't agree with Albus anymore because I know about other family members can protect you and living you with muggles that hurt and abuse you is not my idea of protecting you." Minerva said.

"Ok."

"Harry, I have something to give you." Grandfather said as he pulled a small package from his pocket, enlarged it, then handed it to Harry, "Happy 16th Birthday."

"Thank you, Granddad." Harry said. Then he ripped the brown paper off the package; the gift was a beautiful brown clothed journal with a snake, a bager, a lion, and a raven inprinted on it. "It's beautiful." he whispered.

"Harry, it tradition in both the Potter and Evan famlies to give a journal to a child or childern when they turn 16 years old." Grandfather said.

"Harry, I also have something for you." Minvera said as she put a small box from her robes and handed to him.

"Thank you, Grams." Harry said. He opened the box and inside it heald a ring of cat and a chine that three charmes of a black dog, a stag, and a wolf. He smiled, then he put the box on the top of the journel and got up, when over to them and hugged his grandparents.

"Your welcome, Harry." Minvera said with a smile; a small smile had been on her face sence he called her Grams.

Harry picked up the ring and put it on his finger and the neckless around his neck. then asked, "What is the ring for?"

"It has the very protection that is on this house." Minvera said.

"So I don't ever have to come back here?" Harry asked.

"No you don't." Minvera answered.

"Harry, why don't you pack your things; we're going to get you out of here."

'Yes' Harry thought, 'I'm going to be free'. He got up and started to packing his things. Grandfather when downstairs to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon the soltion. Minvera stayed with Harry to help him.

"What are we going to tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Minvera asked.

"About where I went because an Order member is bound to see that I'm missing." Harry said.

"How about you ran away. You should leave a note saying that you ran away and why you did, too." Minvera suggusted.

"Ok, Grams" Harry could have swarn a smile appared on her face again, when he said this.

Harry got up from his packing and went across the room. "Harry, where are you going." Minvera asked.

"I'm getting my most prized possessions." He said as he opened a lose floor board and picked up his invisibility cloak, his photo ablum, his wand, and some food that came from his freinds. "Their in my hidding place."

"Harry, I think you should write that note to Dumbledore, now." Minvera tolded him as she took the things from him and put them in his trunk.

"Ok." Harry grabbed some paper and ink, and started writing his runaway note.

* * *

**_Professor Dumbledore,_**

**_ I cannot take this any longer! I'm ordered by the Dursleys to do everything! Cleaning everything (that dosn't even need to be cleaned.) Doing yard work, and cooking dinner; but eating none of it or what is left of it (with is not much.) I need to go smewhere were I can be by myseft and not deal with the Dursleys._**

**_-Harry Potter_**

**_P.S. see you when school startes._**

* * *

"I'm done." Harry said. "Where are we going?" 

"You and Tommy are going to go to Slytherin Manner." Minvera said.

"Slytherin Manner?!?" Harry asked.

"Or now it's called Evans Manner," Minvera answered.

"Ok." He said as he put the note he wrote on the desk. "Hedwig, go to Evans Manner." The owl hooted 'yes' and she flew out the window. Minvera shunk the cage and put it in her pocket, then she charmed the trunk lighter. Harry picked up his trunl and left the room with a gray and black striped cat right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone that read this story.

-Ron is more grown up in this story-

* * *

Chapter 5: 

-Order Headquarters; 2 days later-

"Sir, can Harry come over for the rest of the summer?" Ron asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, he can. The guard is…" Professor Dumbledore started to say.

"He wasn't there, Albus." Mad-Eye said. "But we found a note addressed to you."

Dumbledore took the note (A/N: The note Harry wrote in the last chapter), opened it and read it. He paled visibly. Then said, "He ran-away from the Dursleys and it didn't say where he was going; omly that he'll see us at school."

No one saw a small smile appear on Minerva's face. She thought to herself, 'nice letter, Harry'

"When did he leave?" One person asked.

"He left 2 days ago." Dumbledore said.

"Why did he leave?" Ron asked.

"He said he was being treated; the way he described it; as a house-elf." Dumbledore said.

"We have told you so many times how he was being treated and you didn't listen to us." Hermione said. Then she got up and ran from the room crying and Ron went after her.

'Why do I have an odd feeling I've jest made the 2nd biggest mistake about Harry.' Dumbledore thought to himself

* * *

**WITH RON AND HERMIONE**

Hemione ran upstairs to the room that she shaired with Ginny. She flung herself on to one of the beds and cried into the pillow.

Ron was right behind her. He too; was upset at Dumbledore for not getting Harry out of there sooner. Hermione had told him something that she needs to tell Harry. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and said softly, "Hermione, he's going to be ok" Then he started to rub her back.

Hermione sat up slowly, wiped some tears from her eyes, and asked, "How do you know?"

"He's faced Vorldemort four times sence we came to school." Ron said as he noticed a small smile appeared on Hermione's face, then asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"You said his name without stuttering, shuttering, and you didn't say **_'You-Know-Who'._**" Hermione said as her smile got a little bigger.

"I did?!?"Ron asked, shocked.

"Yes, you did." Hermione said. "Thanks for makeing me feel a little bit better."

"No problem." Ron said.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Hermoine asked.

"None." Ron said as he got up off the bed and started to pace. "But he didn't go into the Wizarding World, because he's too well known; so he must have stayed in the muggle world; but where, is the question."

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Is there a place in the muggle world for troubled teens to go to for help?" Ron asked as he turned to face Hermione.

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked back.

"What if Harry found one of those places, he could possibly be there" Ron said.

"Ron, when did you start using your brain?" Hermione asked joking.

"When I got hit with one of the brains in the DOM." Ron said joking back.

"My mom let me borrow her lap-top. So we can start looking for teen-protection centers on the internet." Hermione said. She wanted to find Harry so badly.

"What's a 'lap-top'?" Ron asked.

"A traveling computer, it can go with me anywhere." Hemione answered. "Professor Dumbledore charmed it to work without electricity."

"Cool." Ron said

Hermione got up off the bed walked over to the desk; picked up something that looked like a black box, opened it and turned it on. Then said, "All we have to do is wait for it to downloaded."

"OK." Ron said.

* * *

**WITH HARRY**

"Granddad, can I write to my friends to tell them not to worry." Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, you can." Grandfather said.

Harry now knew why Petunia never knew she grew up in a wizarding town because there were some muggles (that knew about magic), and smoe squibs. But he also found out that his parents died in this town. Both the Evans and the Potters have lived in Godric's Hollow for almost 1000 year, ever since it was created by Godric Gryffindor.

Harry gave his grandfather a hug, then went upstairs to his room to write a letter to his friends.

* * *

**_-Ron & Hermione,_**

**_I'm sorry for my lkittle brake out. But right now the only person who knows where I am is Professor McGonagall. If you what to see me before school starts again, talk to her. But do this when Professor Dumbledore isn't there._**

**_-Harry_**

* * *

"Hedwig, can you take this to Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked his owl. She hooted 'yes.' Harry tied the letter to her leg and she flew out the open window. 

Then he fell into a trance.

* * *

**_"Snape! Come forward. NOW!"_**

**_"Yes, my lord" Snape said in a robotic tone._**

**_"There are reports that you are on longer loyal to me. Is this true?"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"You lie. But with you in the order, we can find out its plans." Voldemort said with a smerk._**

**_But Snape blocked him._**

**_"Imperio. Tell me where the Order is." Voldemort ordered._**

**_Snape was strugling to throw the cruse off but Voldemort was to strong._**

**_"Tell me!"_**

**_'Harry no longer wanted to be in his room. He wanted to help Snape so Voldemort couldn't find out where the order met..._**

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he was no longer in his room. But he was in a dark room. He heard Voldemort say, "Tell me, now!", and know Voldemort was getting impatient. 

Harry started running to get to Snape. When Harry got there, he saw Snape on the on the ground in pain from the Imperius Curse.

"Leave him alone, Voldemort!"

"You! But...but I killed you!"

Harry smerked. 'So tom thinks I'm my dad, this should be fun.' Then said, "Yea, you did but I thought I should come back and hunt Wormtail but I found you in stead." Harry rased his right hand and shouted, "_relashio_" at Snape. When Snape appared away.

Harry smiled, then said, "Bye, Riddle" Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

And when he opened them again; he was back in his room in front of one very upset grandfather.

"Where were you!?!" Grandfather asked.

"I think I was at Tom's hid out but I'm not sure." Harry answered softly.

"Why and when did you learn to apparate?" Grandfather asked

"I don't know. Riddle was torching Snap for answers about where the Order met; I had to stop Riddle because I'm not looking forward to losing any more people I LOVE!" Harry said as tears starting falling from his eyes. Then he went over to his bed and layed down and started crying into his pillow.

Over the past two days with his gradparents, he leared it was ok to be open about things and it's ok for a teenage boy to cry sometimes, too.

Grandfather came over to Harry; sat down on the bed next to him; and started rubbing Harry's back till he calm down. Harry then turned over to face Grandfather and said, "Thanks, Granddad."

"You're welcome, Harry." Grandfather answered back as he pulled Harry into a hug, which Harry returned.

A little later they broke the hug and Grandfather said, "Goodnight, kiddo."

Harry replied, "Goodnight, Granddad."

Grandfathers smiled softly, got up from the bed slowly, walked over to the door, then said, "See you in the morning." Then closed the bedroom door behind him.

Harry fell to sleep shortly after that.

* * *

_**"Harry, are you ready for more training?"Godric asked.**_

_**"Yes. Who am I going to train with to day?"**_

_**"Me." Salazar said.**_

_**"Ok"**_

_**"Today I'm going to train you in potoins." Salazar said.**_

**_Both Harry and Salazar got to work on boiling the potions that he already learned. Because Snape isn't the best teacher to learn from. While they where doing the potions Harry said, "Earler I receved a vision of Riddle trorching Snape because Riddle found out Snape is spying for Dumbledore. Riddle was trorching Snape to tell him where the order meet; I didn't want Riddle to find out; so I wished myself to Riddle's hidout so I could stop anything from happening to my freinds that are right now living where the Order meets. When I open my eyes I'm in a dark room, then __I hear Riddle say, 'Tell me now; I run to where the voice is coming from. Riddle thinks I'm my dad, so I trick him and while doing that I free Snape from the Imperius Curse. He left and I did was close my eyes and when I open them again I'm infront of a very upset grandfather. Do you think I apparate?"_**

_**"You might have, Harry" Salazar replied. "Harry, there are 4 ghosts thats at Hogwarts that you might want to know about."**_

_**"Oh, and what ghosts are those be?"**_

_**"I think Sam and Nick change spots every school year. I believe this year it's Sam's turn to be Peeves and Nick's turn to be the Bloodly Barren. Emma is the Gray Lady and Lara is the ghost that is always with Emma." Salazar replied. "They've been waiting for the heir of Hogwarts to come. They are the ones that can protect him."**_

**_"Oh. My. God. Did you see what Nick did last year? Does anyone at the school know what Nick and Sam do?" Harry asked._**

**_"Yes, I did. Harry no one knows this but you and you are the only one who can control the Peeves." Salazar said with a smile._**

**_"Oh, great. I'm the only one who can control a polling pranks ghost, that will be fun though." Harry said with a smile._**

**_"Remember the only way to control Peeves is by telling him you are going to revail who he really is." Salazar said._**

**_"I'll remember that." Harry said. "I have to go now. Thanks for telling me about the four ghosts and teaching me in potions."_**

**_And with that Harry woke up._**


	6. an

Author's Notes: PLEASE READ THE LAST ONE

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating. School has started up again. I'm trying to fix the chapters that already been posted.

charmedfun

August 24, 2005

* * *

Hey,

Sorry I haven't updated in a year or so. I have so many ideas going through my head on so many different subjects and topics from Harry Potter to Power Rangers or my new thing Yu-Gi-Oh.

I also finished my first year of high school. I promise to try and update soon and fix mistakes I've made. Thanks for reviewing my stories.

Writing soon (hopefully),

charmedfun

* * *

February 1, 2006

Hey,

I need help! Can I get some ideas on my story? I have an idea on where I want this story to go but I need help getting there.

Please reply,

charmedfun

* * *

March 11, 2006

Hi!

I'm all most ready to add another chapter. I'm thinking what I need to add so no one feels like their being left in the dark.

Posting soon,

charmedfun


	7. Chapter 6

Here is the chapter I promised. But I need help! Worrning: Snape and Dumbledore are out of charater. I do not own any Harry Potter Charaters.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Hermione's Journal:**

_I got to Headquarters two weeks into the summer holiday; I'm still recovering from the battle that took place at the end of fifth year. Harry lost his godfather in that battle._

_I've been talking to Ron to get some things straighten out about our relationship. It turns out that Ron's overprotective of me because he sees the same way he sees Ginny, as a sister._

_Ron also knows my deepest secret, a secret that I though I could hide from everyone. I'm in love with one of my best friends, Harry Potter. I hope Ron and Ginny (she knows too) aren't going to play matchmaker any time soon._

_Harry ran away on his birthday and I miss him terribly. Ron and I believe that Harry went some where in the muggle world because he's well known in the wizarding world and is wanted dead by the worst dark lord of the century…_

"There's a letter from Harry," Ron said as he came into the sitting room that Hermione is sitting in.

"Well, what does it say?" Hermione asked as she closed her journal.

"It says, 'if you want to see me before school starts ask Professor McGonagall but to ask when Dumbledore is not around'," Ron replied as he read some of the letter out-loud. He then handed the letter to Hermione so she could read it herself.

"Why would Professor McGonagall know where Harry is?" Hermione asked with slight confusion as she placed the letter down on top of her journal.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, but why would he not want to tell Dumbledore where he is?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore could get Harry to a safe place."

"But that might be why Harry's hiding," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Remember, we've been asked by Dumbledore to spy on Harry?"

Ron shuttered, "Don't remind me! I think he's paying my family because I'm friends with Harry and that's starting to piss me off! Harry's a good person; he doesn't need this kind of pain."

"Is there an Order meeting going on right now?"

"Yea," Ron replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we can talk to Professor McGonagall after the meeting," Hermione suggested.

"Ok," Ron replied. Then he left the room. Hermione lifted the letter and reopened her journal, placed the letter with the rest of the letters from Harry. Then turned back to the page that she had been righting on before and continued on from where she left off.

* * *

**After the Order Meeting:**

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Ron asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, you may, Mr. Weasley," Minerva replied.

They walked up to the room that Ron and Hermione were talking in earlier and Hermione was still there but now she was reading a school book.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"Professor, did Headmaster leave after the meeting was over?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he did, why?" Minerva asked confused.

"Harry wrote us a letter that arrived sometime ago. It said that if we want to see him before school starts again, that we should talk to you," Ron answered.

"What would you like me to do?" Minerva asked.

"Can we see Harry?" Hermione asked. "Even if it's only for a couple of hours or even a couple of minutes, please."

"I need to talk to my husband first and if he gives the ok then you can come over," Minerva replied. "Then we'll see, but I can promise anything."

"Thank you, Professor," Ron said quietly, trying to hide his defeat.

"Can you bring this to Harry for me?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to give the letter to Pig and it's much safer for a mail carrier to take the letter than an owl."

Minerva nodded and took the sealed letter. Then she placed it into one of her pockets. "I understand you concern. I'll make sure he gets the letter."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled.

"Mr. Weasley, do you have a letter as well?"

"Yes," Ron replied as he handed her a letter. She took the letter and placed it with the other one.

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"You two stay here and hide," Minerva ordered. "And don't disobey." She took out her wand and quickly left the room, charming the door to close and lock its-self behind her, both Ron and Hermione knowing that they didn't have a choice in the matter and hid them-selves quickly.

Minerva then quickly went down the stairs to look for the noise. She wasn't the only one looking, but she got to the crash site first. An unmoving body was lying on the ground; she felt a twist in her gut, _why do I have the feeling this is Severus._

She knelt down next to Snape and felt a faint pulse coming from Snape's body. "Get Madam Pomfrey and do it quickly!" She exclaimed to a fellow Order Member, who had came to see what had crashed. That member nodded and quickly went back the way she came only to come back several moments later with Madam Pomfrey following her.

"Has anyone moved him?" The nurse asked.

"No one, I got here first," Minerva answered.

Madam Pomfrey then summed a stretcher and carefully moved Snape to the stretcher. The stretcher then rose to be several feet off the ground; it followed her into a room that was created into a hospital wing. Then she carefully moved Snape to a bed and quickly got to work.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked an hour later. "Is he all right?" 

"All right as he can be," Madam Pomfrey replied. "I forbid him from going back to Voldemort. He almost died today!"

"But I need information!" Dumbledore exclaimed angrily. If Madam Pomfrey was startled by his out burst, she didn't show it but Minerva did show her shock. "I need to know what Voldemort's plans are!"

"I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey replied. "This man has been threw rough couple of hours and is sleeping at the moment. I can tell you this, he keeps mumbling James."

"Does he mean James Potter?" Minerva asked confused.

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey replied. "I think all those spells he was hit with has made him see things for a while." She then retreated back into the room Snape was in.

"Albus, I think its best you went home and got some sleep," Minerva said quietly. "You can't find anything out while he's sleeping off any affects of spells from Who-know-who and the potions that Madam Pomfrey has given him to help him with pain."

"No! This can not wait! I need to know now if there's going to be an attack sooner or later!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He started to walk to the closed door to the Hospital Wing.

"Albus! If you take one more step, I'll be forced to curse you through hell and back!" Minerva exclaimed. Dumbledore stopped only because he knew she would curse him. She was the one that Lily got her stubbornness and temper from.

"Fine!" Dumbledore replied. "I'll go back to Hogwarts and get some sleep." He then turned his direction and left the hall towards the front door. Minerva, for a split moment got a look at Dumbledore's face and had to bit back a giggle because the old man looked like a little boy that didn't get what he wanted.

Minerva then when upstairs to free Ron and Hermione from the room they were in and to tell them she just needs to talk to their parents about visiting Harry. She had talked to her husband on a cell phone that no one knew she had. The phone was charmed to run on magic and not the normal batteries.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

"Professor Snape is still asleep," Ginny mumbled to Hermione as the older teen sat down at the table for breakfast. "But Madam Pomfrey says he should be waking up today."

"Madam Pomfrey still wouldn't let Dumbledore into the room," Ron said quietly. "I don't think Snape can go back to spy."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I think Voldemort knows that Snape isn't loyal as he once thought," Ron replied. "So that's the reason that Snape has been hurt badly."

"If that's true…" Hermione started to say then Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"The Professor is awake," The older Weasley said as she started to go to the fireplace.

"Mum, can I talk to Professor Snape?" Ginny asked quietly.

Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks and turned to her only daughter, Ron was looking at his sister with a shocked face, the older woman asked, "Why?" Hermione tried to hold back a giggle.

"I don't think he wants to talk to Headmaster at the moment," Ginny replied. "I just want to see if he'll talk to me, even if it's only for a little while."

Mrs. Weasley took in a deep breath, thought for a moment and replied, "Only until Dumbledore gets here."

"Thanks, Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as push back her chair and stood up quickly and left the room through the door that Mrs. Weasley had just come though.

Mrs. Weasley then continued on doing what she was going and when she was out of hearing range. "What the bloody hell just happened!" Ron exclaimed quietly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley still didn't hear anything. "She wants to see if he's all right, that's all." _I hope, _she added silently.

* * *

**The Healing Room:**

Professor Snape is sitting up in the bed he was placed in almost two days ago. _At least this room has better painting then the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. I am still hurting and I know I don't want to face Albus Dumbledore this soon. I still can't figure out who saved me and the mark is gone! Madam checked everywhere and to see if a spell is hiding it and still came up with nothing. Why does James Potter keep popping into my head? Oh Merlin! I now owe Potter my life again!_

"Professor?" Ginny questioned from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"If you must!" Snap shouted in a grim mood.

Ginny slowly opened the door and quickly said, "My mum is getting Headmaster at this very moment."

"Oh goody!" Snape exclaimed angrily.

Ginny tried her hardest not to giggle, knowing that he would only get angrier. She quickly came into the room and shut the door behind her, "I don't have much time. What happened?"

Snape's right eyebrow raised its self with a questioning look on his face then he sneered, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because believe it or not, Professor, I care about you," Ginny answered with a slight pink appearing on her face. _I cannot believe I told him that!_

"Is that true, Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked.

She glared at him and replied, "Yes and the person who saved you must have felt the same way."

"I don't think so," Snape replied. "The person who saved me hates me and I hate him."

Ginny looked at confused, "What do you mean? Do you actually think that?"

"He's saved me before, I now owe a dead man my life, again," Snape mumbled.

Ginny looked at him for a moment then asked, "Why are you so angry at Harry? He didn't do anything to you."

"James Potter did though."

"Harry isn't his father and I think you're too blind to see it. You keep punishing him for a past that isn't his. I believe it's time for you stop living in the past and start living in the present," Ginny replied boldly.

"Ms. Weasley!" Snape exclaimed. "I should take house points away for that remark!"

"Sir, I hate to say this; but school doesn't start again for another month," Ginny said while holding back a giggle.

**"OUT OF MY WAY"**

"I should leave now. Professor Dumbledore is here," Ginny said quietly. "But I'll come back after he leaves, if that is all right with you."

"You may and bring you're homework with you, you told me that you don't understand the book that the summer homework is assigned from," Snape said quickly. Ginny nodded and then quickly left the room. She didn't want to get in the way of an angry Dumbledore.

About five minutes later, Dumbledore came blazing into the room, "Explained!" The old man demanded. Snape winced and was about to speak when...

CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

Please review!

-charmedfun


End file.
